


1001 Reasons To (Not) Tell You

by Lola_McGee



Series: Kara is Really Really Queer Slight AU [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #ItsWhyTheseTwoAre, #PerfectForEachother, But is revealed not to be at all, But the cliffhanger is really fun, Chapter 1 is unnecessarily angsty looking, F/F, I Don't Even Know, JUST, Kara's Overthinking, Lena is #Extra, Pre-Relationship, Should be one chapter, Something happens which looks really bad, Why Did I Write This?, don't worry!, pretty much crack, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_McGee/pseuds/Lola_McGee
Summary: Kara thinks of the reasons why she hasn't told Lena that she's Supergirl yet.OrWhat is this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I have no excuse. I wrote this instead of writing the second chapter of Kara and the Drunks, or another part of Her Self. Or any of the other stories that I've hinted at.
> 
> Chapter 2 will be up later today.
> 
> Unbetaed and unedited b/c this came to me and I felt compelled.

Kara finally is heading to L-Corp to dispense with the myth that Kara Danvers and Supergirl are two different individual. It frankly has been a long time coming.

If asked, Kara could name many, many reasons for why she hasn’t told Lena that she’s Supergirl.

 _1\. Lena would be put in danger if she knew._ It’s the obvious one, and true for basically anyone else.

But Lena… Lena is a Luthor. The black sheep Luthor, he one whose life is constantly in danger because of her particular relationship with the Supers. Honestly, Lena being even friendlier with a Super would probably decrease the amount of danger Lena’s in on a daily basis: if nothing else, it might _finally_ convince those who think she’s just a Luthor that she doesn’t necessarily hate aliens.

 _2\. Lena already knows._ Again, it’s almost certainly true. She keeps on dropping small hints, providing Kara with ready-made excuses when Super emergencies pop up. She’ll sometimes even reference something that she’s only discussed with Supergirl or Kara to the other alter-ego, gleam in eye, as if trying to capture Kara in a twist. Also if Lillian Luthor knows, then by Rao, Lena (actual genius, potentially smartest woman in the entire world) knows. 

But, again, it’s no real excuse. Even if Lena knows, then she deserves to be told. Best friends are entitled to secrets from each other, but not ones this big; not ones that impact both of their lives so thoroughly.

 _3\. Alex and The DEO would probably be pissed off._ After all, they’re the ones who keep on telling her that glasses and a ponytail aren’t much of a disguise. They’re the ones that have thick stacks of NDA’s, just waiting to be signed if Kara messes up. (Which, really, is far fewer times than everyone makes it out to be; her secret identity has probably been revealed without her consent by circumstances more than she’s outed herself accidentally. James, Mon-El, Lucy to an extent. As for figuring it out on their own… well, there’s Cat and Lena. And neither of them have been confirmed to know. _Rick_ doesn’t count.)

But the DEO would only grumble, really. Pam might not love it, and Alex would certainly stew, but slowly yet surely they’re coming to trust Lena, trust Lena nearly as much as Kara does.

 _4\. Lena is a Luthor._ Not in the way that everyone else says it. Not with the name Luthor spat out between clenched teeth. No, but because Lena is a Luthor who loves Lex. Who was accepted by Lex every step of the way. And Kara’s closest biological relative was the one who drove him mad. So yeah, maybe that makes her a little nervous to think of how that fact can tear them apart.

But doesn’t that give Lena more the right to know? To know that her best friend, her only friend, is part of the family responsible for tearing hers apart? And speaking of: 

_5\. Kara is Lena’s only friend, is her best friend._ After all, Lena said so herself. Kara is her only friend in National City. And if she were to reveal the secret to someone who thinks she has only one friend, it might ruin her.

But is Kara a true friend? Lena has proven over and over that she can be trusted, that she’s there for Kara any time she needs her. Lena has proven again and again and again that she is _Kara’s_ best friend, along with Winn and Alex. Lena has told Kara things, whispered facts about herself that are so personal that only family can really know. And Kara can’t extend the same amount of trust to Lena. So, until Kara tells her, she can’t be Lena’s best friend, even if Lena’s hers.

And the list goes on and on. But Kara knows more about herself than other thinks; she understands herself in a way that sometimes even Alex doubts. And she knows the reason underlying it all: _Kara Danvers loves Lena Luthor_. Not in a grand, romantic sense of the term love; yes, Kara has feelings for Lena, would love to hold her close, wake up in the morning next to her. It’s all beautifully romantic. But she can’t say she loves Lena in a romantic sense, not when there relationship has been officially platonic.

No, Kara Danvers loves Lena Luthor dearly as a friend, as family. And as someone who sees Kara Danvers; actually thinks so highly of Kara that she called Kara, Kara Danvers, her hero. And she doesn’t want to give that up.

Of course Kara knows full well it’s a selfish reason; if it wasn’t, then she’d have been able to let go of it long before. But, no. She’s just had to be scared out of her mind, unwilling to let Lena in until it’s far too late. She just hopes that it isn’t too little, too late.

Yet, each step she takes, flowers in hand, her mind wanders to all the reasons that she's come up with as to why she's delayed telling. They all taste ashy to her. And yet, as she stands just out Lena's office, Jess telling her it's okay to just go in, she thinks about these reasons one last time before they're dispensed with properly.

They disappear into a fizzy background the moment that Kara enters Lena’s office, only to see Lena standing at the balcony, smirk at Kara and jump.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena just… pitches herself over the side of her balcony, and without thinking, Kara jumps after her; catches her firmly and flies her back up to the balcony. Only then she notices the flowers still in her hand, which she awkwardly places on Lena’s desk.

Returning to Lena’s side, Kara grabs her gently by the shoulder before addressing her. “What are you doing? Are you being blackmailed? Is everything okay? Lena, I promise, whatever it is, we can get over it. I’m always on your--”

And Lena just laughs. Great heaving laughs, the very beginning of tears forming and rolling down her cheeks. “K-K-Kara! You thought-- you actually… You jumped!”

Kara pouts, unhappy to be seemingly the butt of a joke. “Lena, I’ve got to tell you, I’m very confused.”

“Kara, take another look at me.” So Kara does, and mentally face palms. Long, thin bungee wires were stretching out of her clothes, attaching to poles affixed under the balcony; almost impossible for a normal human to see. Kara, of course, should have probably seen them, if not for her panic.

“Lena, I swear to Rao, you are the most extra person I know. With a full on hashtag to begin it with. Hashtag Extra. That’s you.”

Lena had composed herself before pointing her finger at Kara. “Well you’re the one who tries so hard to keep your identity a ‘secret’, yet can’t help but jump off the balcony at the first sign of a pretty lady in trouble.”

Kara starts fiddling with her glasses; she knows it’s a dead giveaway, but she can’t help it. “W-what? No, what? Not a pretty lady, not that you’re not pretty, you’re gorgeous, since you’re Lena, you know! But I don’t just jump off balconies for pretty ladies, I’d do it for anyone!”

And Lena just started laughing again, harder.  
__________________________________________________________________________

20 minutes later and Lena is finally calmed down. They’re both sitting on Siegfried, the L-Corp couch (Lena’s name, thank you very much; Kara wanted to call it Mr. Snugglebottom since it’s so snuggly and comfy and you sit on it with your bottom), and taking in the moment.

“So you’re not mad at me?” Kara’s voice is small, full of concern.

Lena just smiles and wraps her arms around Kara’s neck, who happily melts into it. “Kara, while we have to talk about why you kept it a secret in the near future, there’s not much you can do to make me mad at you. I know you and you’d never do anything like this with real intentions to hurt me. So no, I’m not mad at you, and later, later we can talk about this.” Kara just hums affirmatively and they both fall silent.

Silence descends between them, and it’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks. I don't know what to say... Umm... yeah. This is honestly one of the silliest things I've ever written. No doubt about it.
> 
> Hope y'all have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> We are on the crack train all together!
> 
> While, usually, kudos comments and bookmarks make my day (especially comments since it lets me know what you guys are thinking), I won't be offended if you just decide to burn this one to the ground instead.
> 
> Come yell at me about literally anything (especially how cracky this fic is) on Tumblr @alienbeegenders. #AlienBeeGenders.
> 
> Love y'all!


End file.
